1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc having an area that is recordable and reproducible (the "rewritable area" below), and an area that is only reproducible (the "read-only area" below).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem that arises when there are both rewritable and read-only areas on an optical disc is how the boundary between the rewritable area and the read-only area is determined. If the two areas are too close at the boundary therebetween, mixing of data from the two area may occur; if the areas are too separated, the efficiency of using the optical disc may deteriorate.